True Story
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Think you know the true story of why Tai-Lung turned evil? all because of a title wrong his actions for turning evil were not just for losing a title but for losing something much more precious. read this story and learn the truth.
1. Tragic Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

The True Story

Chapter 1: Tragic Beginning

Long ago a red panda named Shifu found an abandoned baby boy snow leopard and raised him as his son. His name was Tai-Lung and at an early age he had a gift for Kung Fu. So, Shifu trained his son till he went to his Master Oogway a wise old turtle and asked to give his son the title of Dragon Warrior. When Oogway refused Tai-Lung became angry and ordered Master Oogway to give him the title but Oogway saw a darkness in the boy's heart and again refused. Tai-Lung attacked Oogway and was defeated locked away forever. Yes, that is the story that was told but no one knows the true story. This is what really happened and this story tells you what made Tai-Lung turn against his father and Master. And it was something more precious than a silly title.

One bright day a young four year old female snow leopard was playing with her brother. The girl's fur was white as snow and she had dark gray eyes. Her name was Jia and she loved her little brother dearly. She pushed a ball to him and he giggled trying to sit up and roll it to her. "Here brother let me help you," she said sweetly. She picked him up and laid on her back raising him high in the air. "Now you can fly my brother," the girl said laughing. The little boy had darker gray fur than his sister but his eyes were red. Yet to her, his eyes were adorable.

"Jia, sweetie time to come in it is dinner time," called their mother. She was a pretty leopard with gray eyes but her fur was lighter.

"Coming mother," said Jia and she carried her brother on her shoulders. They lived in a small village and it was a nice place to live. Soon their father a muscular handsome snow leopard with red eyes and dark gray fur had come home from working as a wood carver.

"Jetta, kids I am home," he called in a deep voice.

"Hello honey," Jetta called kissing her husband.

"Daddy you are home," Jia said hugging her father.

"How is my princess and my little man," said their father kissing both of them on the head. They sat down to dinner when just then they heard screams. "Stay here," their father said looking outside. To his horror gorilla bandits were busting up shops and burning places to the ground. "Quickly we have to leave!" their father shouted. Not bothering to pack Jetta grabbed her son and held onto Jia's paw. They ran outside along with other fleeing villagers. Jia watched in horror as the shops she went too were now on fire. Gorillas ran towards villagers knocking them down and stealing what valuables they had.

"Jia come on quickly!" her mother shouted pulling her closer. Their father was behind them keeping the bandits away. Just then a black gorilla with soulless eyes stopped them.

"Going somewhere?" he asked in a cruel tone. Jia's mother began to cry and she held her son closer. Her father jumped in front of them and said, "Keep going I will hold him off". Her mother didn't want to leave her husband but dragged Jia and her son away. Jia looked back once to see her father and he mouthed to her three words "I love you". Then he turned to fight the gorilla. She saw the gorilla grabbed her dad by the neck and broke it. Tears streamed down her face as the sky darkened.

Thunder and lightning raged in the sky as rain began to pour down on the destroyed village. "Run Jia, keep running," her mother told her. Jia did till she no longer felt her mother's paw. Turning back around her mother had fallen and in her back was a dagger.

"Mother, no!" Jia yelled rushing to her mother's side. Tears stung her face as her brother's cries got louder.

"Take your brother and run Jia, keep running and don't look back," her mother cried. She kissed her son and placed him in Jia's arms. "I love you baby and your brother now run baby run," her mom said her voice fading. Jia took her brother and ran deeper into the woods. Her heart was breaking as the rain poured down harder and harder. Soon her heart was beating that she fell to the ground. Yet, she held her brother close so he wouldn't fall.

"Hush now my brother, I am here for you. It will be alright you are safe," she whispered. Her gentle voice soothed him but she knew they had to keep moving. Holding him closer to keep him warm they wandered deeper into the woods. Jia cried for the loss of her parents but she still had her brother and he needed her. The woods led them to another village. Everyone was sound asleep for it was late at night. Jia was too scared to ask for help especially at night but she saw a huge building and it looked like a palace of some kind. A light was seen through the darkness and Jia had to reach whoever was inside.

She walked up to the steps and began to climb. Her brother and stopped crying but was still scared. "Don't worry my brother we are almost there," she huffed. Her heart was beating faster but she had to reach the top. Finally with her last bit of strength she made it to the top of the stairs and saw a rope that held a bell. Reaching for it she rang it and fell to the ground. Her brother pressed against her chest trying to shelter him from the rain.

The doors opened and Jai saw a small creature the same size as her with huge ears. He had gray fur and a tail wearing a red robe and to his right was a huge green turtle wearing a blue robe too holding a staff. "Oh dear me, what happened to you two?" asked the gray creature.

"Please help us," Jia pleaded.

"Hush, now dear, no need to be frightened. I am Master Oogway and this is my apprentice Master Shifu. Welcome to the Jade Palace," said the old turtle as he helped Jia to her feet. "Please tell us your names," Oogway said.

"My name is Jia and this is my little brother Tai-Lung," she said.

"Come dear girl let us get you out of the rain," Shifu said helping Oogway lead the children inside. "Where are your parents Jia?" he asked. Tears stung Jia's face as the memory flooded back to her.

"They are dead killed by bandits; my brother is the only family I have left. We have no home or any family," she whimpered. Shifu and Oogway exchanged saddened looks and both made a decision.

"You have a home now. You and Tai-Lung can live here at the Jade Palace with us," Shifu said. Jia smiled as did Tai-Lung and for once her heart was filled with hope.

Author's note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. A special thanks to Kungfupandafanatic for coming up with the bandit idea and Jia's name.


	2. Four Years Later

Chapter 2: Four Years Later

"Faster Jia, faster," squealed a five year old Tai-Lung. He hung onto her shoulders as she gave him a piggy back ride down the halls.

"Alright Tai, hold on," an eight year Jia said smiling up at him, and she gained speed. They had been living at the Jade Palace for about four years and their lived had changed from horrible to good. Master Shifu adopted both Jia and Tai-Lung and raised them as his daughter and son. Jia liked Master Shifu for he seemed like a kind man and Master Oogway was very sweet to her. But, she never called Shifu Baba or Master Oogway Yeye instead; she simply called them Master or sir. But Tai-Lung since he didn't remember his father nor mother except what Jia told him called Shifu Baba but only called Oogway Master or sir as well.

Jia continued running when she felt that funny feeling in her chest and felt like her energy was being drained. "Uh Tai, how about we take a break," Jia said stopping.

"What is wrong Jia; did I hold onto your shoulders too tightly?" Tai-Lung asked looking up at her. He had a worried look on his face for Jia did tell Tai-Lung about their parents and ever since he became protective over her.

"No, Tai you didn't I am just a bit tired, let's go outside for a bit," Jia assured him. He smiled and held her paw and led her to the Peach Tree. It was an enormous tree with peaches that looked like they were grown by the Gods themselves. According to Oogway they provided ancient wisdom if you ate one. Jia was never sure about that but she loved to sit under the Peach Tree and gaze down at the Valley. Her tiredness was still there but was slowly receding maybe she ran too fast and that was why she felt weak. Tai-Lung saw the peaches and wondered if Jia ate one would she feel better. He saw the nearest branch and jumped onto it. "Tai, what are you doing Master Shifu or Master Oogway will be angry if you climbed the Peach Tree," Jia said.

"I just want to get you a peach," Tai-Lung said climbing higher. His red eyes caught sight of a big ripe one and he reached out to grab it. The peach came to him and he climbed down and offered it to Jia. "Here sister for you," he said sweetly. Jia smiled for Tai was just trying to help her.

"Thank you but next time be more careful, you could have fallen and hurt yourself," she said placing her paw on his shoulder.

"I will be careful, don't worry sister. Hey Jia, I think Baba is still training can we go watch him? Please, please" Tai-Lung said growing excited.

"Very well but remember we have to be quiet or we may distract him," Jai said trying to be serious. That was Master Shifu's top rule was during training there had to be absolute silence. Tai-Lung nodded and led his sister inside the palace. They walked down the hall to the training room. Quietly opening the door both children made their way in and stood behind one of the walls to watch Shifu train.

Shifu was practicing his kicks with a dummy and was doing pretty good. For Oogway watched from a distance and was smiling proudly. Sweat poured down Shifu's face as he punched the dummy and kicked it. "Wow this is amazing," Tai-Lung said grinning widely.

"It is amazing," Jia agreed.

"I want to learn that," Tai-Lung said still in a trance.

"Well maybe after he is done you can ask to learn," Jia said.

"Would you do it with me?" Tai-Lung asked looking up at her.

"Um I will try but I may not be very good," Jia said.

"Don't worry sis, I know Baba will make us great warriors and if you can't do some stuff I will protect you," Tai-Lung said. Jia smiled but was secretly scared for fighting even if it was to protect people scared her and she feared for her brother's safety. Just then Shifu unaware the kids were in the training hall he put too much force in his kick and sent the dummy flying at them. The dummy came zooming at them and Shifu saw them and grew scared.

"Jia, Tai-Lung move!" he yelled trying to get to them. Oogway frowned and Jia froze trying to throw Tai-Lung behind her so she would get the full force. Instead a miraculous thing happened. Time slowed and Tai-Lung let out a growl and moved in front of Jia and punched the dummy away from them. The dummy crashed into the other wall forming a dent.

"Oh my gosh Tai, are you okay?" Jia asked holding onto him checking him for bruises.

"I am fine but are you okay?" Tai-Lung asked looking her over.

"Children I am so sorry I didn't see you," Shifu said feeling an immense of guilt but once he saw the dummy his ears perked up. "Who did that?" he asked. The event happened so quickly he didn't see which kid hit the dummy.

"I did Baba I am sorry but it was going to hit Jia and me I had to stop it," Tai-Lung explained fearing he would be punished.

"Have no fear Tai-Lung; what you did was simply amazing. Master do you think Tai-Lung should learn Kung Fu?" Shifu asked. He was going to teach one of the kids but Jia never showed much interest but Tai-Lung did seem to be intrigued.

"Yes, Shifu I see greatness in Tia-Lung," Master Oogway said smiling at the boy.

"Thank you Baba and Master Oogway can Jia train with me?" Tai-Lung asked growing even more excited. Oogway looked at Jia and a frown formed but he masked it before Tai-Lung could see.

"Of course Tai-Lung if Jia wants to learn," Shifu said smiling at her. Jia was about to refuse for the incident made her feel weak again but when she saw the excited look in her brother's eyes she could not deny him this request. After all she did say she would train with him.

"I would be honored to learn sir," Jia said bowing.

"Awesome when do we start training?" Tai-Lung said jumping up and down.

"Tomorrow after breakfast I think you two need to rest after this little incident," Shifu said.

"Yes, Master Shifu," Jia said bowing and Tai-Lung copied her.

"Very well go and rest dinner shall be ready in an hour," Shifu said. He turned to leave to go meditate and Oogway stop Jia from leaving.

"Jia may I have a word with you," Master Oogway said.

"Um sure Tai go to your room and I will be there shortly," Jia said.

"Okay," Tai-Lung said and silently left the room.

"What is it Master?" Jia said looking up at him.

"Follow me," Oogway said and led her to Oogway's room and she was told to sit down. "I noticed my dear how easily tired you get. When did this feeling start?" he asked.

"On the day my parents died sir, I ran so hard I collapsed and then I walked up the stairs to the Jade Palace and it felt like my energy was being drained. I could barely breathe or even move. It comes and goes but as long as I stay rested I usually am fine," Jia said.

"Jia, I advise you not to do Kung Fu," Oogway said.

"What, why not I have too I promised Tai-Lung and I never broke a promise to him. Please Master he was so excited to see me train with him I can't disappoint him," Jia said her eyes pleading with Oogway.

"Calm yourself Jia, from what you told me and from what I witnessed. You, dear Jia are cursed with a weak heart. People like you who get worn out easily, some have trouble breathing, and some cases are so bad they die. Jia, you have a weak heart and I am sorry to say but if you do Kung Fu it will only strain your heart more. Please Jia, do not do it," Oogway said.

"Wait I have a weak heart, but there has to be a cure right?" Jia asked hoping for she could not leave Tai-Lung she just couldn't.

"I have a remedy but it will only delay your heart from weakening there is no cure I know of. If you wish to still train with Tai-Lung I cannot stop you," Oogway said.

"Thank you for your advice but I will only train for about a month and tell Tai-Lung I am no good and to just let him train. That way I keep my promise and I can still not put strain on my heart," Jia said.

"Very well I shall give you the remedy but you should tell Tai-Lung, or at least Shifu," Oogway advised.

"I will tell them when I am ready so please keep this between us. I don't want to cause any unnecessary worry for either Tai or Shifu," Jai said. Oogway nodded and Jia watched as he crushed some mint leaves and sprinkled cinnamon with the root of a beet and stir in some water. He presented the remedy to Jia and she took it. She bowed and left knowing of her disease but not knowing that her disease would only increase and Oogway's remedy will no longer be enough to save her.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Jia's Condition Increases

Chapter Three: Jia's Condition Increases

Ever since Jia learned of her condition, she tried her best to keep her heart from weakening. Luckily for her Shifu taught her and Tai-Lung simply punches, kicks, and blocks. Jia learned what she could but every now and then she felt her heart weakening. "Excuse me Master I need to see Master Oogway," Jia said bowing. Shifu frowned for this was the fourth time in the past two weeks of training Jia asked to go see Master Oogway.

Tai-Lung gave his sister a worried look but remained silent.  
"Very well Jia, ten minute break," Shifu said frowning a bit. Tai-Lung looked a bit disappointed so Jia made a suggestion.

"Um Master Shifu why don't you continue to train Tai, he is after all much more advanced than me," Jia said trying to sound casual.

"Very well but report back here for you final day of training," Shifu said firmly.

"Yes Master thank you Master," Jia said bowing. She walked slowly to Oogways' room and knocked on the door. He opened it and smiled at Jia.

"I thought you were training Jia, but I am happy to see you," Master Oogway said smiling.

"Master I need your remedy my heart is feeling a bit weaker," Jia said frowning.

"Jia, maybe you should stop the training, it has been a month now surely Tai-Lung can train on his own," Oogway said sadly. He cared for Jia and knew how much Tai-Lung loved her.

"Please Master I just need my heart to calm down and then when I finish the obstacle course I will tell Shifu I no longer wish to train for I am not good at it," Jai said. She hated lying to both Shifu and Tai but she didn't want to put them through unnecessary worry.

"Very well but I recommend only using the remedy when you are in your greatest hour of need. I will show you some deep breathing exercises that will help relax your heart. But Jia remember you will have to tell Shifu and Tai-Lung sooner or later. Having a weak hurt is nothing to be ashamed about," Oogway said firmly but with a gentle gaze.

"I know but I am supposed to be the strong one for Tai if he knew how weak I was then he would give up his dream and want to take care of me. He lost his parents I can't have him lose his dream," Jia said shedding tears.

"I think he would rather not lose a sister than a dream," Oogway told her.

"Hopefully he won't have to lose both," Jia said. Oogway showed her the breathing techniques and soon she felt her strength returning. "Thank you Master now I need to get back," Jia said. She would have ran but needed to conserve her energy.

"Great Spirits watch over Jia and her brother," Oogway prayed as a tear fell from his face. Jia returned to the training hall and faced the obstacle course.

"Alright Tai-Lung and Jia your mission is to get through this obstacle course as fast as you can and without harming yourselves," Shifu said.

"Yes, Master," they said together. Shifu tapped his cane and the two leopards took off. Tai-Lung ran ahead knocking the dummies out of his way. Only after a month of training and he had gained quite a bit of speed and power. Jia was more agile ducking to avoid the dummies and keeping her balance when the ground moved beneath her.

"Breathe Jia, breathe you are almost there," Jia told herself. She moved through the obstacle course but she felt her heart fighting to give her energy. Soon all she heard was silence and the room began to spin. Sweat poured down her face as she fought to stay awake. Tai-Lung made it safely across and bowed to his Master.

"Excellent job Tai-Lung, you did well," Shifu said smiling in approval. Tai-Lung smiled and turned to see how Jia was doing. His smile turned to terror for he saw her fall and then saw the blade coming at her.

"Jia!" Tai-Lung roared and raced after her. Shifu watched in utter horror as Tai-Lung smashed the dummies out of his way. Jia remained motionless on the ground and the blade came nearer. Tai-Lung's eyes narrowed and he let out an inhuman roar. With great speed he picked up his sister and carried her safely back to the other side. "Jia, Jia can you hear me?" Tai-Lung asked cupping his sister's face. Fear and terror was in his eyes as Shifu knelt before her. He checked her pulse and heartbeat. "Is she?" Tai-Lung asked unable to say the words.

"No just asleep take her to her room and I will get Oogway," Shifu said quickly. Tai-Lung nodded and carried his sister to her room. Jia awoke and looked around her. She was in her room and saw Tai's head on her stomach breathing deeply.

"I guess that is the end of your training Jia," Oogway said.

"You were right Master, but I had to do it but I know now I was being stupid," Jia mumbled. She patted her brother's fur and a tear fell from her face. Oogway told her what had happened and she was kicking herself for worrying Tai and Shifu.

"I told them you weren't feeling well but like I said the sooner you tell them the truth the better," Oogway told her.

"I will tell them when I am ready," Jia said. Oogway gave her an understanding look and left the brother and sister alone. Jia stroked Tai's head and soon he began to stir.

"Jia, you are okay," Tai-Lung said hugging his sister. Tears of joy and relief washed over him.

"Yeah Tai, I am okay sorry for the scare I wasn't feeling well guess I should have not trained today," Jia said.

"I was so scared I thought I lost you," Tai-Lung said holding her tighter.

"You won't lose me Tai, even when I am not around physically I will be there for you in spirit," she said softly. She wanted to tell him right then and there about her condition. Yet, she scared him once today and she didn't feel like doing that again. So, instead she told him this. "But I think you should continue your training Tai, you have a knack for it and I know someday you will be a great warrior," Jia said smiling at him.

"You really think so?" Tai asked smiling shyly.

"I know so," Jia said smiling at him.

"Then I will train hard and become the warrior you want me to be and I will make you and Baba along with Oogway proud," Tai-Lung said giving his sister a determined look.

"No matter what you do Tai, I will always be proud of you," Jia said hugging him. "Now come let's go tell Shifu that I am okay," Jia said.

Over the years Jia took her remedy and practiced those breathing techniques. But her condition was getting worse for not only couldn't she do Kung Fu but soon she was robbed of doing the simplest activities. The Winter Festival had arrived and a sixteen year old Tai-Lung was practicing the scrolls Shifu gave him.

When his ears picked up a conversation from the servants and they were talking about the Winter Festival. They said there would be games and dancing. An idea came to him and he went to go see Jia. Jia was in her room most days now usually painting or meditating. On Wednesday she would go with Zane a little goose boy that lived with his father at the Palace. She would accompany him to get supplies for the meals and cooked some meals herself. Since she couldn't be a warrior she wanted to be a chef for it relaxed her. Yet, the trips up and down the stairs did not sit well with her heart so she sadly couldn't accompany Zane anymore but still cooked meals when she could.

It was in the kitchen where Tai-Lung found his sister. She was slowing stirring a pot of soup when he came in. "Hey Tai, you hungry I made some Walnut Soup your favorite," she said smiling.

"I am okay Jia, listen the Winter Festival is tomorrow and I want to take you," Tai-Lung said. The once little boy that Jia could carry around on her back was slowly becoming a man. She reached his chest and saw the muscles he was gaining. Soon the women would be taking an interest in him and she hoped he would find his true love. Jia so badly wanted to go to the festival but she knew her heart couldn't take the strain of all those stairs. "Tai, I don't know I am pretty busy," Jia said looking away.

"Jia, why don't you ever want to go down to the village anymore? Did someone harm you was it a man? If yes then tell me and I will make him pay for hurting you," Tai said his red eyes flashing dangerously.

"Easy Tai, don't go all protective younger brother on me. I am fine I just been tired lately," Jia said.

"You have been tired a lot is something wrong? Your pallet is it too hard or too soft?" Tai asked his worry increasing. He never understood why his sister kept herself locked away at the Palace. Sure he did the same thing too but even he went out once or twice to keep the Valley safe but Jia remained hidden. Tai-Lung looked at his sister and saw she was looking thinner than what she should be. Her fur was paling and her eyes looked so tired. "Please Jia this festival would do you some good," he said. The look he gave her melted her heart and she agreed to go.

The next night Tai helped her down the stairs and her breathing techniques helped her heart relax. During the festival lights were lit and the wonderful smells filled the night air. People were laughing and kids were dancing in a circle. Jia smiled happy she had come. Tai-Lung and her played games and they ate some pastries but not too much for Jia didn't want Tai to get sick. Finally he led her to the dance floor. He held her paws and twirled her around. She felt so happy and Tai-Lung was happy she was enjoying herself.

But soon she felt the old feeling and tried to fight it. _No please it is dancing I am not straining myself. Please Tai-Lung wanted this so bad please I can't ruin this for him,_ her mind begged. But even when she tried to slow down her heart was still weakening. "Jia, are you okay?" Tai asked sensing her distress.

"I am feeling tired, I am going to go home and rest you stay and have fun," she said trying to breathe.

"No I will go with you," Tai said holding her paw.

"Sorry I ruined your plans Tai, I will make it up to you," Jia said trying to do her breathing exercises.

"You didn't ruin anything Jia, now come let's go home," Tai-Lung said. The brother and sister went on home but sadly to say within one year Jia's condition will have run its final course.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Dying of the Light

Chapter 4: Dying of the Light

"Hey Jia, I almost perfected my Kung Fu training. I just got three more scrolls to read and perfect their techniques. Then Baba says he will show me to Oogway and that I will become the Dragon Warrior," a 17 year old Tai-Lung said. He had come to his sister's room to tell her the good news. All those years of breaking his bones and having Jia give him those herbal baths to dull the pain. It would all pay off. His smile however changed when he saw Jia. She was looking paler and her eyes looked so tired.

"I am so happy for Tai, I know you will be a great Dragon Warrior," a 21-year old Jia said her voice just above a whisper.

"Jia, are you sick? You look so pale should I get Oogway?" Tai-Lung asked in a concerned tone. He held his sister's paw and his eyes widened at how tiny her paw had gotten.

"Oh I am okay Tai, just tired again. I will be okay don't worry," Jia assured him with a smile.

"Jia if something was wrong you would tell me right?" Tai-Lung asked her. He wasn't stupid he knew Jia and Oogway were hiding something from him. Every few weeks since they had come to live at the Jade Palace, Jia had been getting more and more tired. When she did he would see her go into Oogway's room and come out either breathing deeply or looking a bit better. Of course some days she was well enough to stroll with him to the Peach Tree and back. But some days like now she would stay in her bed drinking some herbal tea and listen to the birds chirp. She said she was fine and Jia never lied to him before. So, why was he getting this uneasy feeling?

"I am so proud of you Tai," Jia said smiling. "You perfected some of the Ancient Scrolls Master Shifu gave you. Keep this up and I know Oogway will pick you as the Dragon Warrior," she said trying to change the subject. She knew he had been working nearly since he was five to be the Dragon Warrior and Jia was crossing her paws that Oogway would choose him.

"But what if he doesn't? What if I am not good enough?" Tai-Lung said frowning.

"Hey don't say that you worked very hard and you have a kind heart. And even if you don't get chosen just remember you will always be my hero, little brother," Jia said rubbing his cheek. He smiled down at her for she always knew the right thing to say to him. "Now run along and go train," Jia said.

"I can stay here a bit longer Jia," Tai-Lung said not wanting to leave her.

"I will be fine Tai, now get going or Master Shifu will be upset that you were late for training," Jia said gently but firmly.

"Okay you rest Jia, and I will be back after training," Tai-Lung said kissing her forehead. Then he bowed to her and left the room. Jia smiled at him but soon her smile began to whither. Something was wrong for normally she just felt tired but it was like her heart was fighting to make a beat. The only time she felt like this was when she passed out on the obstacle course. She grabbed for her cane that Oogway gave her for sometimes she was too tired to walk. Sweat poured down her face as she tried to use the cane to steady herself. Clutching her chest to her horror her heart was slowly stopping. She had to get to Oogway and take his remedy before it was too late.

"Master may I have a private word with you?" Tai-Lung asked.

"Of course my son, what do you wish to speak about?" Shifu asked as they stopped their meditation for a few minutes. Normally they would be outside but Tai-Lung wanted to be close to Jia in case she needed him.

"About Jia," Tai-Lung said frowning. Shifu frowned a bit for he too was worried about Jia. Over the years she was looking paler and paler. Her tiredness was getting worse but every time he asked her, she would just say she didn't get enough sleep or she strained herself too much.

"What about Jia?" Shifu asked.

"She has been getting more and more tired lately. Could we take her to a healer or something to see what is bothering her?" Tai-Lung asked.

"Well a journey like that would put some strain on her. She is rather delicate," Shifu said.

"Jia is not weak!" Tai-Lung snapped glaring at his Master. "Forgive me Baba I am just worried about her," he said looking away.

"I understand my son," Shifu said patting his shoulder. "I will send out some letters and see if any healers can come to see Jia," he told him with a smile.

"Thank you Baba," Tai-Lung said grinning. Hoping a healer can figure out what was wrong with Jia and cure her once and for all.

Back in the hallways Jia was slowly making her way to Oogway's room but her body began to tremble. She even had trouble breathing but she kept going. _I have to make it to Oogway's room, I can't leave Tai, not like this_, her mind said. Tears flooded down her face as the room began to spin. Then she felt herself falling and landed on the floor. Tai-Lung's ears perked up and he asked, "Baba did you hear that?" With great speed he opened the door to the training hall and found Jia on the ground about a foot away. "Jia!" he yelled and raced to his sister. The yell was loud enough where Oogway opened his door and saw the unpleasant scene.

"Good heavens!" Shifu yelled when he saw Jia. He ran to ring a bell and Zane appeared.

"Yes Master," Zane said quickly.

"Got get a healer and be quick!" Shifu barked. Zane took off like a rocket to fetch a healer. Oogway frowned when he saw Jia and when she looked at him they both knew what was happening. Jia was dying. _I have to tell them, they need to know. Please Great Spirits give me enough strength to tell them_, her mind begged.

"Hold on Jia, a healer is coming you are going to be okay," Tai-Lung said holding her in his arms.

"It is okay Tai, everything will be okay," Jia said softly.

"Don't speak Jia, save your strength," Tai-Lung told her. His face was full of fear as he relived the day she passed out on the obstacle course and he saved her, just like he would save her now.

"I am sorry brother I should have told you. It was my …fault. Didn't …want...to...scare you," Jia said her strength fading.

"What are you talking about Jia?" Tai-Lung asked.

"I have a weak heart. For...years…I was getting weaker. Oogway gave me a remedy to help…but …it …seems...my …heart…has run its course," Jia said.

"Run its course what do you mean run its course?" he asked her. Then his eyes widened as he shook his head. "No, no please Jia, no" he begged. Tears fell from his face and Shifu began to tear up as well. Oogway looked on with a frown wishing he could help.

"Don't be sad Tai, I will be in a better place watching over you," Jia said smiling.

"But I want you here, you can't leave me!" Tai-Lung cried as his heart was shattering. Then he turned to Oogway and pleaded, "Save her you are wise then save her please!"

"I am sorry Tai-Lung I have done all I could it is her time," Oogway said.

"No, I won't accept this save her someone save her!" Tai-Lung roared.

"Tai...my brother...I love you and you have made me...so…proud. You...will...make a fine warrior someday…and a great Dragon Warrior," Jia said and she turned to Oogway and Shifu. "Thank you for being my family Baba and YeYe," she said smiling.

"Good bye my daughter," Shifu cried.

"Enjoy paradise Jia, my brave granddaughter," Oogway said shedding a tear.

Outside the sky darkened and it began to rain. Jia touched her brother's face and smiled at him one last time. "Farewell …my brother, till…we…meet…again," Jia said. Then her eyes rolled back and her head fell against his chest. Her paw fell to the ground and Tai-Lung knew his sister was dead.

"No, Jia" he whispered closing his eyes. His body shook as tears fell from his eyes to Jia's lifeless body. Then he let out an inhuman roar that caused lightning to flash in the sky. Tears stung his face as he held Jia tight. Shifu placed a paw on his shoulder and Oogway shed his silent tears. Unbeknown to Shifu or Oogway, once Jia's light died. A seed of darkness was planted in Tai-Lung's heart, and it was slowly growing.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. Darkness Wins

Chapter 5: Darkness Wins

Ever since Jia's death, Tai-Lung changed during the next year. It was small changes that neither Shifu nor Oogway could sense. He slowly started to distance himself from his father and Master. Spend more and more time training to perfect the last three scrolls. If Tai-Lung was hurt during training he wouldn't go nor ask for medical help. Just live with the pain and continue. Shifu grew worried for Tai-Lung and wished Jia was still here. She was the only one who really could talk to Tai-Lung without raising his anger. Oogway assured Shifu that Tai-Lung was just still grieving and to give him space. If only they knew Tai-Lung was just getting worse.

Tai-Lung was in the training hall again. Punching the dummies as he read and reread the scrolls perfected the techniques they held. His red eyes landed on the obstacle course ahead of him. A flash went through his memory.

_"Jia!" he yelled. He ran to his sister's side and picked her up just as the blade was about to hit her. The next thing he knew was he and Jia were safely on the other side and Shifu was right there. "Is she?" Tai-Lung asked when he saw Jia's eyes closed. _

_ "No she is just asleep take her to her room and I will get Oogway," Shifu said._

"Yeah a lot of good that did you huh Jia," Tai-Lung said coldly. "I took you to your room and Oogway was supposed to help you. If he was so wise how come he couldn't cure you," Tai-Lung asked the open air. "And Shifu saying how perfect he is ha, if he was so perfect he would have known about your illness. Still sister I will become the Dragon Warrior and make sure people like you will never be harmed," Tai-Lung said. He continued training and training but the pain of losing his sister didn't decrease. The main reason he started Kung Fu training was to protect his sister. With her gone he had no reason to fight other than to dull his pain.

His kicks became stronger and his punches more accurate. Tai-Lung was improving with every passing day. But unfortunately the darkness inside of him was growing too. Everywhere he turned he saw Jia and how his so called Father and Master allowed her to die. He watched her weaken and grow frail till finally her body could no longer fight. If Shifu and Oogway did care about him or her then they would have saved Jia. Instead she was gone and he was alone. Tears stung his face as he let out a roar. He ran through the obstacle course like a bolt of lightning. His paws were giving off a blue glow, allowing him to smash the dummies like they were tiny ants. The blade that once scared him as a cub was chopped to pieces like it was a mere toothpick.

Jumping to the other side he saw his handy work. The obstacle course was obliterated by his touch. Tai-Lung now 18 years old smiled at the destruction. He had perfected all the scrolls and went to see Shifu. Master Shifu was meditating trying to calm himself about the troubles. But he too missed Jia and memories flooded back to him as well.

_ A six- year old Jia was playing checkers with a younger Shifu. Her eyes concentrated on her move as she moved her piece. Shifu couldn't help but smile at her and moved a piece. Then he saw it the delight in her eyes when she jumped his piece. "I win, Master I won!" she exclaimed. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled. _

_ "You did well Jia," he said smiling._

_ "Thank you Master Shifu, you are a wonderful teacher," Jia said bowing. "May we play again?" she asked smiling her sweet smile._

_ "Sure Jia, we can play again," Shifu said and placed the markers back on the board._

"I miss you Jia," Shifu said wiping a tear away. He felt so stupid for not seeing the signs. Shifu knew Jia was getting paler and tired but he didn't do anything. In his mind if he had sent for a healer years ago Jia would still be here instead of in the afterlife. But what was done was done he just prayed he could help Tai-Lung through this loss. Just then Tai-Lung came in and bowed to his Master.

"Master I perfected the scrolls and I completed my training. It is time for me to see Master Oogway," Tai-Lung said. Shifu tested Tai-Lung first to make sure his son was ready. When Tai-Lung showed Shifu his skills Shifu agreed now was the time to see Master Oogway.

Master Oogway was in the Great Hall when Shifu and Tai-Lung came to see him. "Ah Shifu and Tai-Lung what a pleasant surprise," Oogway said smiling.

"Greetings Master," Shifu said bowing to him. Tai-Lung bowed as well and Oogway bowed to both.

"What brings you here?" Oogway asked.

"Master you mentioned the Dragon Warrior for years and Tai-Lung has perfected his training and every scroll I gave him. He is my prized pupil and son so; Master is he the Dragon Warrior?" Shifu asked. Tai-Lung stood up straighter waiting to receive his prize. Of course he was the Dragon Warrior no one could compete with his strength and skill. Oogway looked deep into Tai-Lung's eyes and frowned.

The once small innocent cub Oogway helped raise was no more. He did see a strong man but not the man Jia wanted him to become. His eyes burned like fire from the depths of the Underworld. So, much anger and hatred his heart seemed so cold to feel nothing at all. Oogway looked harder at Tai-Lung to see if he was mistaken but no the darkness was in him and it was strong. "I am sorry Shifu Tai-Lung is not the Dragon Warrior," Oogway said softly. Shifu's eyes widened with utter shock and he looked away in despair.

Tai-Lung grew angry at Oogway's answer. "What do you mean I am not the Dragon Warrior? I am the strongest fighter out there. I have perfected all the ancient scrolls and mastered my training. I earned the title now give it to me!" Tai-Lung demanded.

"Be wary on the path you choose Tai-Lung. You are right you are strong and you perfected all the scrolls. But I cannot nor will I give you the title or the Dragon Scroll," Oogway said sadly.

_ He is just denying me my right to the title like he denied Jia's right to live. Well he won't get away with it I will take the title by eliminating him,_ Tai-Lung thought. Letting out a roar he leaped towards Oogway. "Tai-Lung, no!" Shifu yelled. He jumped in front of Oogway to fight Tai-Lung but once he saw Tai-Lung come at him. Shifu saw the kind and loving cub he raised to be his son. The same cub he saw Jai, carry on her shoulders and chase around the halls. He couldn't hurt his own son. Next thing Shifu feels is Tai-Lung's paw swiping him away and he rolls to the ground.

Shifu watches with wide eyes as Tai-Lung tries to attack Oogway. But Oogway knocks Tai-Lung out and soon the guards are called. Tai-Lung tries to escape and manages too. Tai-Lung didn't remember much of what happened just blurs of himself busting up shops and screams of innocent people. Finally Oogway managed to finally subdue him and he was chained and carried to jail. Shifu watched as the tears fell from his face. First he lost a daughter and now he lost a son. Oogway frowned too and placed a hand on Shifu's shoulder to comfort him.

"I am sorry Shifu but it had to be done," he said sadly. Oogway was saddened deeply for when Tai-Lung attacked not only him but the village he saw all of Jia's love and devotion destroyed.

"I know Master, I know," Shifu cried as his once warm heart was broken and slowly becoming cold.

Tai-Lung awoke to being chained in utter darkness. His angry grew for he felt betrayed by his so called Father and Master. They both denied him the Dragon Scroll and locked him away to be forgotten. Just like they did to Jia, left her to die and swept her under the rug when she was dead. _Don't worry Jia, someday I will get out. I will make them pay for what they did to us. Someday I will avenge you my sister, someday._ And then he let the darkness take him completely.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Reunited

Chapter 6: Reunited

_Many Years Later_

Shifu stood in the hall where the Dragon Scroll had been kept. He was trying to meditate his troubles away, when he saw the doors burst open. The sunlight exploded and out stepped into the room a familiar figure. "Hello Master," said a cold voice.

"Tai-Lung," Shifu said frowning. Before him was a muscular snow leopard with eyes that burned like fire. The once kind face Shifu saw as a cub now was hard as stone and just as dark.

"Oh you do you remember me eh Master. You should be so happy I have come home Baba," Tai-Lung said evilly.

"This is not your home and I am not your Master," Shifu told him.

"Sorry you feel that way. But I am not leaving till I get what I have come for," Tai-Lung said.

"I already given the Dragon Scroll to the Dragon Warrior," Shifu said.

"Ah yes a panda named Po, well I guess our battle will be glorious but honestly Shifu, did you really think I broke out of jail just for a measly title?" Tai-Lung asked.

Shifu's eyes widened as he gazed at Tai-Lung with a shocked face. "What do you mean? You mean there is another reason you came?" Shifu asked. Then his ears drooped and his face became saddened. "Jia, after all these years it was about Jia," he whispered.

"It never stopped being about her," Tai-Lung growled.

"Tai-Lung please what happened to Jia was a tragedy," Shifu said.

"You let her die! You and Oogway both did nothing to save her. All those years; of listening to your stupid words of wisdom and how perfect you both were, just to find out how clueless and stupid you both were. You didn't know about Jia's weak heart and Oogway had no idea on how to cure it. So, you just watched her die you said you would take care of us and love us. Well some job you did once Jia was dead you swept her under the rug like she never existed. Then you did the same to me locking me away in darkness and forgetting I ever existed," Tai-Lung roared.

"It wasn't my fault you attacked the village!" Shifu snapped.

"You allowed Oogway to deny me the title; if he just gave it to me I would have made sure people like Jia would be safe. But no he gives it to a panda that did nothing to earn it. Well I will settle my score with Po once I finish my score with you. You will die a slow and painful death just like you made Jia do, goodbye Master," Tai-Lung snarled. He lunged at Shifu who fought him off but was knocked out by Tai-Lung's claw. Shifu was on the ground unconscious as Tai-Lung raised up his paw revealing his claws. "For you Jia," Tai-Lung said smiling wickedly.

Just then a panda with jade eyes appeared. "Prepare to face the wrath of the Dragon Warrior," he said firmly while breathing heavily.

"What are you going to do Big Guy sit on me?" Tai-Lung asked with amusement.

"Don't tempt me," the panda said slyly. Tai-Lung roared and lunged at the panda. They toppled down the stairs as the panda kept falling on him Tai-Lung was groaning in pain as they made it to the village square. Growing serious Tai-Lung began to punch the panda but the panda was fighting back. Frustration grew on Tai-Lung's face as he began to do his finishing move. His paws began to glow a deep blue and he began punching the panda. The panda began to laugh begging him to stop before he wet his pants.

"How can you beat me? You are a just a fat panda!" Tai-Lung roared.

"I am not a big fat panda. I am THE big fat panda," Po said smiling. Tai-Lung roared and knocked Po to the ground and took the Dragon Scroll.

"Finally the secret of the Dragon Scroll is mine," Tai-Lung said laughing. He opened the scroll to reveal nothing but his own reflection. "What, no that can't be it!" Tai-Lung cried.

"Hey it is okay I didn't get it either at first. The secret to the Dragon Scroll is there is no secret it is just you," Po said smiling. Tai-Lung looked beyond confused at how simply the secret was. This was something Jia would say to him. Anger boiled inside Tai-Lung for he was not failing he would be the Dragon Warrior. With another roar he lunged at Po but the panda grabbed him by his arm and Tai-Lung grew scared.

"The Wushi Finger hold, Shifu didn't teach you that," Tai-Lung whimpered.

"Didn't have to I figured it out, skadoosh," Po said and a bright light covered the area. Tai-Lung fell and cracked his head as Po fell to the ground. All the evil and pain Tai-Lung felt was leaving him. When he opened his eyes he saw his darkness take form into a hideous monster. Po saw this too and before he could get up to help Tai-Lung the shadow lunged at him.

Just then a ray of white light shot out through the dark figure destroying it for good. "Awesome," Po said. The light took a form as well and before Po's eyes he saw a young female snow leopard. Her fur was a white as snow and her eyes were dark gray. She wore a blue dress and looked at least 21 years old. She was built like Tigress but a bit more curve and had a delicate face. "Wow," Po said in wonder. Tai-Lung looked up and saw her too.

"Jia," Tai-Lung said his eyes filled with tears.

"Tai, I missed you," Jia said softly. She looked much stronger and happier like she would have looked if not for her weak heart. Holding out a paw to him she said, "Come my brother, mother and father are waiting. The darkness will never take you again". Tai-Lung smiled and a wave of light came over him. Po watched as he saw Tai-Lung changed for now he looked younger. At least 17 and this Jia girl up to his chest, and his face looked so happy and peaceful. He no longer looked like the monster Po had just fought.

"Jia, my sister I love you," Tai-Lung said hugging her at last.

"Sister?" Po asked in confusion. Then the two walked over to him.

"Thank you Dragon Warrior for setting my brother free. Now he can come home with me at last," Jia said smiling.

"Forgive me Po, for what I have done and tell Shifu I am so sorry for all I had done to him. Tell him I am now at peace and you, be a great Dragon Warrior Po, and don't let the darkness corrupt you like I let it do me," Tai-Lung said in a serious tone. Then he took Jia's paw and they walked away into a bright white light. Po managed to make it back to the Palace but just before the villagers and the Furious Five, the Valley's Protectors came up to him to thank him.

"Hey guys," Po said softly. A female orange and black tiger named Tigress stepped forward. Her eyes were golden and she bowed to Po.

"Master," she said. A green bug named Mantis, a green snake named Viper, an orange monkey named Monkey, and a white bird named Crane all bowed to Po calling him Master. Po was so shocked that he remembered Master Shifu. He ran all the way back and found Master Shifu unconscious but soon he awoke and was alright. The Valley celebrated but Po still remembered the strange thing that happened after the battle and wanted to know who Jia was.

Before dinner Po asked to talk to Shifu. "Um Master I wanted to tell you something. You see I had help in defeating Tai-Lung," Po said.

"What do you mean you had help panda? Did one of the Five help you?" he asked looking at his students. The Five shook their heads no for they were previously defeated by Tai-Lung and were helping villagers evacuate the village.

"No Master, it was a female snow leopard named Jia, she appeared as a ball of light destroying Tai-Lung's darkness forever. And Tai-Lung no longer evil wanted me to tell you how sorry he was and he called Jia his sister," Po explained.

Shifu's eyes began to fill with tears as he cried. "Master," Tigress said shocked to see him cry. Everyone went silent as Shifu began to speak.

"Jia, was Tai-Lung's older sister," Shifu said sadly.

"Master, you never told us Tai-Lung had a sister," Tigress said in utter shock. Shifu saw his students looking at him with shocked faces. Taking a deep breath he said, "Sit around me my students it is time you learned the truth of Tai-Lung," he said. They circled around him and he told them the sad tale of Tai-Lung and his sister Jia.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
